wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Commander (Eleven Fifty Two)
This is Eleven Fifty Two's original character. Do not edit or use without my written permission. Description Commander is a large SkyWing, who is leaner than most SkyWings of his size. He has larger wings than most skywings, and his eyes are yellow. Most of his scales are yellow, although the larger ones are red-orange. His underbelly is a tan that contrasts well with his scales. He has several grey spots over his larger scales and on his snout. Whenever he is operating, he is always seen with light armor, a light carrier, and a patrol hat. He usually has whatever weapon he thinks will benefit him most on the operation, out of most weapons he prefers weapons with good range and stopping capacity. His current location is unknown, as he is probably operating somewhere. Personality Commander is loyal to the SkyWing Queen or leader, and he loves to serve them by operating in the military. If there is a conflict over who must be the Queen or leader, then he will serve whoever he thinks would be the better leader. He is usually very informed, and will do his best to make sure his squad mates make it home during an operation. He can be pleasant to be around, as long as you're on his good side. Traits: Very Tactical, Observant, Intelligent, Loyal, and Direct. Skills: Very good at fighting, and can pick up any weapon and figure out how to use it effectively. He is a gifted strategist, and is very good at adapting to the territory he is present in. He can also be very stealthy if he wants to be, even though he doesn't have any natural camouflage. Life He had an average skywing childhood, and was known for how good he was at fighting. During his childhood, he was almost immediately sent to be trained as a soldier. Next, was educated, and was quickly sent to be trained even further to become a soldier. He is a member of the SkyWing special forces, who are feared around the continent by all evil-doers. Very little is known about the SkyWing Special forces, but what is known is that they are the best fighters on the continent, and have a wide variety of skills relating to efficiently killing. Injuries * Commander was stabbed by a SandWing insurgent in the right arm. It occurred when the perpetrator attempted to stab him in the neck, and Commander blocked the attack with the soft side of his forearm. Afterwords the insurgent managed to remove the knife, and try again. Currently this injury is fully healed, but it left some scar tissue behind. * Commander was also stabbed in the throat by the same SandWing. The knife used was stuck in his throat, as Commander had dispatched the insurgent before he could remove his weapon. The injury is now healed, although leaving a scar. Gallery CommanderHeadShot.png|Commander's Headshot Commander-Eleven Fifty Two.png|Commander fully equipped and holding a FR-25 Rifle. Art by: XUbiquitousx Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Leader) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Content_(Eleven_Fifty_Two)